


We All Need Someone

by chxronica



Series: Cheronica Writing [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mini fics, Tumblr Prompt, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: oneshots and drabbles based off of tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon:Can you write something about Cheryl and Veronica's first kiss please?

Cheryl wasn’t sure what she was doing when she invited Veronica to Pop’s without any of the two friends. She certainly wasn’t thinking that it seemed like a date until later that day when she was getting ready. 

_Did Veronica think this was a date? Or just a friendly hangout?_  she thought to herself wondering if it she said yes because she thought it was a date. She continued to panic until she had to leave her house and put on her cool exterior.

When she got there her heart fell for some reason when she saw Veronica waving her over with Betty and Jughead sitting across from her. It was defiantly not a date. 

“Hey Cheryl, I hope you don’t mind that I invited Betty and Jughead,” Veronica says when she Cheryl walks over and takes her seat next to Veronica.

“Of course not. Have you ordered?” Cheryl asks them.

“No we were waiting for you, and Juggy was getting a little impatient,” Betty says using her hand to call Pop over.

“What can I get you four?” he asks and they all place their orders and continue to make small talk with each other. 

Throughout the entire time Cheryl notices that Betty and Jughead are being very couply and that sparks hope that this might be a double date. She shoots the idea before it can even properly form and get her hopes up.

At the end of the night Veronica offers to walk Cheryl home and maybe this really was a date. How was Cheryl suppose to know she’s never done this before. 

As they walk Veronica intertwines their fingers and Cheryl is positive that it was a date. How she asked a girl on a date and not realise it the whole time was beyond her but it happened.

Veronica walks Cheryl to her door and they awkwardly stand there. Cheryl’s doubt gets the better of her and she just blurts out her question. “Was this a date?”

Veronica looks at her for a minute considering her next words. “It is if you want it to be.”

“Can it be?” Cheryl asks.

“Can I end this how I would end a date?” Veronica says answering her question with a question.

“How do you en-” Cheryl is cut off by Veronica’s soft lips on hers gently kissing her. She didn’t want it to end but Veronica ends it to soon for her liking leaving Cheryl chasing her lips.

“You’ll have to wait until the next date,” Veronica says leaving Cheryl on the porch with the feeling from the kiss still there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:cheronica fic abt cheryl coming to terms w being a lesbian w ronnie's help mayhaps

Cheryl had tried to figure out why she didn’t want a boyfriend. She was the captain of the RiverVixen and the most popular girl in school she’s suppose to be dating someone on the football team, but none of them were appealing to her. 

Cheryl never thought that it was because she was a lesbian, or that was until Veronica Lodge walked into her school and she felt strangely attracted. Then she went and did something as simple as fighting back against her and she was turned on for some reason.

That night she did research and looked up anything that could relate to how she was feeling about Veronica. Almost every time she came up with the same conclusion she’s gay. It was like everything was clicking in her mind but it was still just a concept to her.

Cheryl wasn’t exactly ready to accept is even as simple thing in the past made much more sense now that it was an idea in her mind. There was the girl from seventh grade that she was pretty sure that she hated but now she’s pretty sure it was a crush.

She looked at the world through new lenses but it was still just a concept to her she didn’t have anything to prove it to herself just yet. She had a plan to change that, a plan that included Veronica and a date.

Later that week she put her plan into action. Step one ask Veronica to stay after practice, check. 

“So Veronica, do you maybe want to see a movie or get dinner sometime?” Cheryl asks and Veronica just smirks at the baby gay.

“Cheryl Blossom are you stumbling on you words to ask me out on a date?”

“Yes... no do you want it to be a date?” she tries to deflect but Veronica has completely disarmed her sharp mind.

“That what it sounds like to me and I’m guessing this is your first time asking a girl out,” Veronica says to a very flustered Cheryl.

“Is that a yes?” Cheryl asks.

“Text me the details,” Veronica says kissing Cheryl lightly on cheek and leaving the locker room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS always comments and kudos appreciated. My tumblr is @chxronica


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:ok but ... cheryl getting jealous of betty plz

If you asked Cheryl why she was glaring at Betty she would says that it’s because she hates her, but if you saw into her head it would be because she’s jealous. She has no reason to be jealous of Betty except that she was dating Veronica.

That shouldn’t matter Cheryl but for some reason it irked her whenever they kissed or held hands or did couply things in general. Cheryl first wrote it off as not liking pda but soon came to realise it was just with them. That led her to realising her small crush on Veronica.

Which is why she is now sitting at Pop’s giving Betty the death glare from across the diner. Betty hadn’t even realised she was so into the conversation with Veronica but Veronica noticed and Veronica stopped the conversation to walk towards Cheryl.

Cheryl tried to sink in her seat and hide the small blush that was creeping up her neck. “Cheryl Blossom, why were you trying to set my girlfriend on fire with your eyes?” Veronica asks and sits across from Cheryl.

“I wasn’t trying to set her on fire, I just don’t like seeing pda” Cheryl answers sitting up properly. 

“You seem fine with it when there’s other couples are you secretly against people being gay?” Veronica asks drilling into Cheryl.

“Why would I be against it when I am gay.” Cheryl states.

Veronica has a look of confusion on her face while she tries to think of why Cheryl would be glaring daggers at them, and then it hits her. “Oh my God, you’re jealous!”

“I am not!” Cheryl tries to defend but she knows it’s a lost cause from the heat she feels on her cheeks.

“You know if you wanted to ask Betty out so bad you could’ve done it before I did?” Veronica asks and Cheryl goes redder because of course she would think it was Betty.

“I don’t want to ask Betty out. Who do you think I am?” Cheryl asks disgusted with the idea.

“Oh,” Veronica says and Cheryl is pretty sure that she’ll be forever embarrassed. “You don’t want to ask Betty out because you’re jealous of her not me.”

“I should get going, it’s getting late,” Cheryl says and is out of her seat and heading towards the door. Veronica follows telling Betty she would be right back. 

“Cheryl! Wait!” Veronica calls after her grabbing her by the wrist to stop her.

“Haven’t I embarrassed myself enough for one night?” Cheryl asks.

“You definitely have, but this is about something else,” Veronica says.

“What else cou-” Cheryl begins asking but is cut off by Veronica’s lips on hers and she’s kissing back eagerly. They break apart after a minute or so.

“Wow,” Cheryl says breathlessly.

“Took you long enough to admit it, I felt bad using Betty like that.” Veronica states and she did feel bad but they had a mutual understanding that it was a all a ploy to get who they really wanted.

“Now run along Cheryl, you need to be well rested for our date tomorrow.” She did as she was told and went home still confused about what exactly had happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. If you have a prompt or anything my tumblr is @chxronica


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:i don't know if you're still taking prompts but maybe once you do how about having cheryl and veronica at the club with the others where they still aren't so fond of each other but things go down while they're semi tipsy and end up bumbing into each other in the girls bathroom, up to you where you take it.

Cheryl went clubbing as a way to escape her family and everything that she was feeling. Just one night out is what she needed, but of course it had to been ruined by the sad breakfast club showing up.

All she had to do was ignore them and enjoy her night. It seemed easy but apparently it was a lot harder than it seemed. Everywhere she went there was one of them either dancing or getting drinks. That just made her to drink a bit more than usual. 

She kept drinking into she was stumbling into the bathroom trying not to vomit everywhere. Luckily, she managed to get to a toilet before she lost her dinner. 

Once she was pretty sure that her system was empty she stood up to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. Leaving the stall she ran straight into Veronica. “Move out of the way pearl and co.” Cheryl slurs proud of herself to come up with an insult this drunk. 

“You’re the one who ran into me,” Veronica fires pack still having most of her composure. 

Cheryl steps close enough to Veronica that they can both smell the alcohol in each others breathe. “You’re the one who stood in front of a stall door.”

“But you’re the one who couldn’t handle their alcohol.”

“Yes but I’m also the one who needs to forget the past month,” Cheryl says back because she did need to escape that night.

“I know a great way you can forget,” Veronica says biting her lip. 

“Oh, and how’s that,” Cheryl replies huskily. 

“I think you know,” Veronica says and their lips meet half way. Cheryl knew it was wrong to do this while they were both drunk, but it felt so right. 

Veronica pushes Cheryl against the bathroom door in a play for power. Normally she would fight back to be the top but the feeling of Veronica kissing her stopped her from doing anything.

Veronica pulls back and Cheryl whines at the loss of contact. “Do you want to get out of here?” Veronica whispers in her and then kissing down her neck. 

“Yes please,” Cheryl replies and Veronica pulls her out of the bathroom and towards the door of the club. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. My tumblr is @chxronica


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesprouses:i'll never unsee that - cheronica

“I’ll never unsee that,” Cheryl states to Veronica while they eat at Pop’s. “That was the worst movie ever created.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Veronica says but in reality it was terrible.

“Wasn’t that bad? It look like they cast the people with the worst auditions and then only had a twenty dollar camera with a free editing program,” Cheryl complains.

“Was it really that bad? I wasn’t really paying attention,” Veronica says.

“You took me to a movie and didn’t even pay attention,” Cheryl huffs because who else is she going to rant to about the terrible movie.

“Yeah, I was busy paying attention to the most beautiful person there,” Veronica says and Cheryl rolls her eyes and the sad line.

“I’m sure you were Ronnie, I’m sure you were,” Cheryl says and Veronica leans across the table and pecks her the lips. “I sure was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated. Tumblr is @chxronica


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:“Are you flirting with me?” for cheronica ofc

Cheryl had been thinking about every interaction that Veronica and her had had in the last hour. She was confused because what she was saying made sense to her but the way she said it wasn’t.

“Are you flirting with me?” Cheryl asks tentatively.

“I have been for the past hour but thanks for noticing,” Veronica said chuckling lightly.

“Why?” Cheryl says even more confused than before.

“Generally when people are on a date they flirt with each other,” Veronica replies.

Cheryl couldn’t get past her confusion. When did this become a date? Who asked who on this date?

“Cheryl please tell me you knew this was a date,” Veronica says when she sees the look of confusion on her face.

“I knew it was a date,” Cheryl says trying to sound like she was telling the truth.

“Oh God, I asked you on a date and you didn’t even know,” Veronica is mumbling to herself and turning slightly red.

Meanwhile Cheryl was having a small internal panic attack about this being a date the whole time. How had she not realise that Veronica had asked her on a date? It was so obvious looking back on it.

“Since you didn’t know it was a date how about we call this a friendly hangout and we have a date we both know about this Saturday?” Veronica asks Cheryl carefully because maybe she didn’t want to be more than friends. 

“I would love to!” Cheryl replies letting herself show how excited she was for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Hit me up with prompts @chxronica on tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:You want me to do what? - cheronica

“I’m sorry you want me to do what?!” Veronica asks after Cheryl proposed something that would benefit them both.

“Can you be make fake girlfriend during the family reunion?” Cheryl asks again clearly annoyed that she has to re ask her question.

“Why would I do that?” Veronica asks.

“Because I’m your friend and you love me?” Cheryl says and Veronica gives her a pointed glare. “Fine, I’ll leave your group of friends alone for the rest of the month.”

“Fine you have a deal. What’s are story?” Veronica says giving in to Cheryl’s pouting.

“You moved her and helped me through Jason death and we became friends and during that time we fell in love,” Cheryl says having already thought it through and most of it being the truth.

“That seems like a good backstory. How long is this thing?”

“It’s one week and then we can go our separate ways and forget it ever happened,” Cheryl was prepared for when she would get her heartbroken when they ‘breakup’.

“One more question.”

“Anything shoot!” Cheryl replies a bit to fast.

“Why me?” Veronica asks.

“Well it would be more believable if I don’t have to act like I like you,” Cheryl answers hoping it’s vague enough.

“Are you saying that you Cheryl Blossom have a crush on me?” Veronica asks in disbelief.

“You only said one more question,” Cheryl replies.

“That wasn’t a no.”

“That wasn’t a yes.”

“What one is it?”

“You’ll know soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments or @chxronica on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:“stop trying to cheer me up"

“Will people stop trying to cheer me up!” Cheryl shouts as the seventh person that hour tried to cheer her up on the anniversary of her brother’s death. She runs out of her house and to the only place she can think of.

She knocks the door tears already streaming down her face. Veronica wasn’t expecting anyone to be visiting especially Cheryl who is suppose to be at a party to honor her brother.

“Come here,” Veronica says pulling Cheryl into a tight hug as she breaks down in sobs. “Want to tell me what’s the matter?”

“My stupid parents wanted to honor Jason’s death but really they’re just flaunting that they went the whole year without my brother. All they care about is their stupid image, they didn’t have to go a whole year without their best friend,” Cheryl says as Veronica guides them towards the coach. 

“It’s okay, cry it out,” Veronica says and hugs Cheryl tighter as she cries.

After what feels like and hour Cheryl finally stops crying. “ Do you want to put on pajamas and watch a movie while eating ice cream?” Veronica ask standing up.

“Yes please,” Cheryl says and starts searching for a movie while Veronica goes to grab a pair of pajamas that will fit the taller girl. 

Veronica comes back with a pair of pajamas and gives them to Cheryl to change into while she grabs the tubs of ice cream. 

They sit down on the coach with two spoons and Cheryl starts the movie that she choose. 

“Star Wars, really?” Veronica asks because Cheryl does not seem like the Star Wars type.

“Yes really. Everybody loves Star Wars,” Cheryl defends taking a bite of the ice cream.

“But you really,” Veronica says. 

“Shhh, it’s starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated. My tumblr is @chxronica


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:Can you do a prompt where cheryl and veronica are having a sleepover and veronica is about to leave to go in the guest room to go to sleep but cheryl asks veronica to stay in her room and they cuddle until they fall asleep?

“Goodnight Cheryl,” Veronica says heading to the door of Cheryl’s room.

“Goodnight Ronnie,” Cheryl replies wanting to reach out and make her stay with her. 

“Can you stay in here,” Cheryl whisper looking down and not thinking the Veronica had heard her.

She feels the bed dip a bit and and looks up at Veronica. “Always,” Veronica says looking at her tenderly.

“You really would?” Cheryl says letting more excitement out than she meant to show.

“Of course,” Veronica says sternly and lays down. “Now come here,” Veronica continues patting the bed in front of her.

Cheryl complies and lays down letting Veronica wrap herself around her and hold her tightly.

“Thank you,” Cheryl whispers and lets her eyes droop.

“Yeah well next time you’re being the big spoon,” Veronica says and they both fall asleep giddy with the prospect of a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can hit me up @chxronica on tumblr


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:So, for the cheronica prompts, I was thinking maybe you could write something where Cheryl plays the guitar for Veronica and basically we all die from the fluff :D

A lot of people think that Jason was the musician of the family but no one knows that it was really Cheryl who taught him how to play the guitar. When they were younger it was her way of occupying herself when her parents didn’t give her attention then it became what it is now a way of coping. 

Cheryl doesn’t tell people about it at first because she fears that they will say that she just wants to be better than Jason. Now she can’t because she doesn’t want it to seem to her parents like she’s taking something else of Jason’s. It’s also why now she’s terrified because she just bought a new guitar and she wants to show Veronica.

So, she drives over to her house anxiety eating her up the whole way there. “Hello Mrs. Lodge is Ronnie home?” Cheryl asks when Hermione opens the door. 

“Yes she’s in her room, you can go up,” Hermione replies and Cheryl says her thanks and heads up the stairs. 

She knocks on Veronica’s door choosing not to come in uninvited. Once she gets a muffled “come in” she enters the room. 

Veronica jumps up from her desk and kisses Cheryl. 

“Long time no kiss,” Veronica says as the separate.

“I’m not her for the benefits part today I’m her for the friend part,” Cheryl says sitting down on Veronica’s bed.

“Okay what do you want to do?” Veronica says moving Cheryl’s case and sitting down next to her. 

“Well I got a new guitar and I want to show it off,” Cheryl replies grabbing the case and opening it to reveal a brand new acoustic guitar. 

“I didn’t know you played,” Veronica says as Cheryl removes the guitar and begins to tune it.

“You’re the only one who knows,” Cheryl replies.

“Can you play me a song?” Veronica asks and turning so she was fully faced towards Cheryl.

“Of course,” Cheryl says also turning so the were sitting face to face. 

She begins strumming the chords to the she had chosen long before she came here. 

“We’ll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don’t need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don’t quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They’re not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we’re told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That’s bursting into life

Let’s waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we’re told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That’s bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They’re all I can see

I don’t know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?”

She sings the lyrics that she knows by heart to the person who was never suppose to be more than a friend. She finishes strumming the ending and Veronica leans in and slowly kisses her.

“You just had to be extra and tell me with a song didn’t you,” Veronica says when she pulls back tears streaming down her face.

“You always told me that I was extra,” Cheryl replies kissing Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you have prompts or just want to talk hmu @chxronica on tumblr


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: Ok for the prompt: you decide wherever you want to take it but basically one thing leads to another and veronica ends up showing up to cheerleading practice with cheryl's HBIC shirt on. Everyone knows what happened but cheryl is trying to keep her chill.

“It’s your fault that we’re almost late for practice,” Cheryl shout-whispers at Veronica as they enter the gym.

“And not at all your fault for being a giant tease,” Veronica replies smirking at the slightly aggravated Cheryl.

“Wait are you wearing my shirt?” Cheryl asks when Veronica catches up to her.

“Maybe,” Veronica replies to the slightly angrier Cheryl.

“You are. Just try to keep that part hidden,” Cheryl says as she shoves Veronica making her walk faster.

“Going to be hard with shoulder length hair and doing a solo dance today,” Veronica replies smugly.

“Just do your dance,” a very aggravated Cheryl says shoving Veronica so the she’s facing everyone.

All behind her Cheryl can hear the whispers of people noticing that Veronica is very much wearing her shirt. It takes all of Cheryl’s will not to snap at the other and also not break out blushing.

Veronica finishes her routine and everybody claps for them. She walks over to Betty and whispers something to her that makes Betty go bright red while Cheryl goes up in front of everyone to start the rest of practice.

After practice Cheryl walks over to Veronica to ask her what she told Betty during Betty. Veronica leans towards Cheryl so that their faces are nearly touching.

“Best. Sex. Ever.” Veronica whispers holding out every syllable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking prompts


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon:If you're still doing writing prompts could you do one where Cheryl and Veronica get in this fight where one of them feels slightly betrayed and one of the days 'I love you' for the first time and then they make up and talk about all their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up really domestic and not exactly like the prompt but I hope you liked it

“What the hell Cheryl?” Veronica says a little louder than necessary as Cheryl scrambles to pause the tv.

“I did nothing wrong,” Cheryl jumps in before Veronica can say anything else.

“Yes you did and you know exactly what it was,” Veronica says giving Cheryl a knowing look.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Cheryl defends standing up staring Veronica in the eyes.

“Not a big deal? You watched ahead,” Veronica says.

“I had to know if she was alive they’re my otp and it’s your fault you can’t stay up past twelve,” Cheryl says.

“That’s no excuse,” Veronica says pouting and sitting on the couch.

“Fine, I’ll re-watch the episodes with you,” Cheryl says sitting down next to Veronica.

“It won’t be the same but it’ll do,” Veronica replies leaning her head on Cheryl as she goes to the episode they had watched the previous night.

“You still like me right?” Cheryl jokingly asks.

“No,” Veronica says and smirks at the shocked expression on Cheryl’s face. “I love you. Now hit play.”

“I love you too,” Cheryl say smiling as she hits play.

“Hey, Cheryl.”

“Yeah?”

“I bet Root wouldn’t watch ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. If you want to hmu on tumblr @chxronica


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: cheronica prompt: veronica tries to give cheryl her hbic shirt back but when cheryl refuses, veronica surprises her with a matching one.

Cheryl had been living her life like a zombie since the day at the river. She would wake up, get dressed, eat, go to school, go home, do her homework, have dinner, and got to bed. Nothing in her life brought her happiness anymore. Or that was until Veronica caught up to her leaving school one day.

“Cheryl! Wait up I have something for you!” Veronica calls after Cheryl. Cheryl stops in her place and turns to face Veronica who is giving her a bright smile.

“For me? Really? I thought you guys were avoiding me?” Cheryl asks vulnerability showing. Normally Cheryl would have hid it but right now it didn’t matter to her everyone was talking about her anyway. 

“Yes! I wanted to give you this back,” Veronica answers holding out the HBIC shirt. Cheryl looks at the shirt and then back at Veronica.

“It’s your shirt. You won it fair and square,” Cheryl states turning around and walking away. In all honesty Cheryl missed the River Vixen but she didn’t deserve to be on the team, her team said it herself.

“I though you would says that,” Veronica says and catches up to the retreating Cheryl. “That’s why there’s two.”

Cheryl stops again and turns to face Veronica again. “Why?”

“As much as I don’t like to admit it, I was being a bitch and just wanted to get back at your family but took it out on you who had nothing to do with it. Plus I know you love doing it and I want that fire back in your eyes!” Veronica explains and Cheryl tentatively takes the shirt from Veronica.

“We’re the captain together?” Cheryl asks.

“Yeah,” Veronica answers.

“Thank you,” Cheryl says tears shining in her eyes.

“Of course,” Veronica replies and Cheryl flings herself onto Veronica hugging her tightly full out crying now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. You can always hmu on tumblr @chxronica

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. My tumblr is @chxronica


End file.
